Stories of Strength and Weakness
by Rj-Pilgrim-Robertson
Summary: Shorts surrounding the Hollow Fragment Arc following along with the video games. sadly non cannon but I'll write them here regardless. If it really needs to be said I don't own Sword Art Online. Also because of the detail I'll be putting into this expect Mature themes, and other such nonsense.


Howdy Ladies and Gents, I've recently redid these stories making them... more clean? This one has been updated on 2017-03-26 so if you have read it before please reread it as I've added a lot and some serious changes to the originals! I didn't like how the others turned out and I've removed them so the improved ones can shine. Should have all for rereleased by the end of the night.

Thanks for reading and following along!

I was getting nervous...

For reasons, I couldn't explain properly at that moment. I had spent the day working with Sinon, a girl I had met shortly after reaching Floor 76. I was still numb from the events on the previous floor and I guess that was the reason for the current predicament.

 _Asuna was killed after she selfishly threw herself in front of me to block Heathcliff's blade. I fell into a rage and threw myself into the attack. As the seconds ticked by I knew I had to quickly finish off Heathcliff and the retrieve the revival item I had given to Klien to save Asuna. I used a sword skill a skill that I knew would kill him: Starburst Stream. There were enough hits in that skill that would quickly finish him off as long as I hit him with the first strike to open up his defence. He knew this too however and took full advantage of it._

 _With one strike he used my momentum to impale me on his blade. The sword had gone straight through. I... I felt it go straight through. That numbness washed over me, the alarm letting me know my health was rapidly falling was apparent in the top left of my vision. I still had control, one slice and it was going to be all over. I raised both arms in one last attempt to cut his head from his body. After that, I must have died as the world went blank and the dreaded "You Are Dead" sign had popped up in my vision. It had clearly been too long and Asuna was dead. She was strong willed enough to break the Admin lock that was placed on everyone. So I was probably dead as well if I didn't kill Heathcliff with my last strike at his throat._

 _Colour immediately returned and I gazed up at a blue sky, I had blinked to attempt to gain orientation and or some sense of my surroundings. Klien and Agil were carrying me. I couldn't remember for how long or where we were._

 _"Agil?" I groaned. Pain, it was something I hadn't felt since the game started. Physical Pain was something I wasn't expecting. "Klien?" I then spoke again. As they were sitting me down against a tree, I was finally able to orientate myself. The surviving members of the Raid team stood around me all with looks of sorrow and melancholy on their faces. I swallowed as the feeling of, dry throat was affecting me._

 _"What happened?" I asked._

 _I had killed Heathcliff, spectacularly. My sword: the Elucidator had struck the final blow. As it was told to me I had stepped forward into his sword and in a fit of rage bashed his shield aside. This knocked him off balance and he nearly let go of the shield. However, he was unable to block my sword from slicing through the side of his neck. Like a hot knife through butter, it cut straight through with ease, decapitating him. Once he died everyone in the room was freed and they ran to help me and Klien did his best to use the Revival item to save Asuna. Then I fell and exploded into pixels that were common to deaths of monsters and players. When Klien activated the item. It only detected me as the only dead player. Without hesitation, Klien accepted his choice in who to revive as brought me back._

 _I brought my hands up to the sides of my head pushing them along the sides until the cupped the back of my neck slicking back my short black hair in the process. I felt the simple steel ring on my hand that signalled that I was married using the marriage system in the game. She was gone, and she wasn't coming back._

Sinon was sitting on the edge my bed pressing her thumbs together. she said she was tired so I had carried her up the stairs. However, I was tired as well and just walked to my room. Sinon reacted accordingly by getting flustered about it. She then boldly asked if she could relax with me for a while before heading off to bed. So I walked over to the bed a carefully placed her down. I walked over to the closet and removed my jacket and some of my armour that I had upgraded to and stored some of my gear. I turned around to see Sinon doing the same though the result being much different. Sinon's armour: the Scout Breast was a light armour that suited her style and tastes. it dressed her in a Green and Red colour scheme, with white and dark green accents. She had removed the outer layer of the armour to show off just the dark green... underwear. Or at least it was clothing an athlete would wear to make them feel comfortable like a sports bra would from women. She wore shorts that extend down to about half way down her thigh. An article of clothing that I assumed would be a sports bra though it was an intricate design that snaked up around her neck and then connected to the band of material that went around her back just as a sports bra would. She also wore the arm sections as well. They were like gloves that almost extended up to the shoulders. They mimicked the intricate design of the of the sports bra. After snapping my vision elsewhere, which she looked up and noticed I had assumed she was skipping the talk and going straight for the sleeping part.

"..." I sighed slightly attempting to form words in my mind.

"What's wrong...?" she asked. There was next to no emotion on her face yet the genuine question kinda just hung there.

"Uh," I was still forming the words and now was intently staring at the couch on the far side of the room from me. "I think I'll sleep over there after all. You can use the bed, Sinon." I finally said gesturing to the couch.

"You don't have to worry." she said holding the neutral look on her face.

"Yeah but-" I began to protest.

"I said don't worry," she said as her face switched to a slightly worried face. "It'd be worse if you make it awkward." she then returned to the neutral expression from before. "Besides, you can sleep properly in a bed, rather than on a couch." she stood then turned towards the bed and slid under the sheets retaking her sitting position which looked like he legs were crossed. "You won't be as sharp as you need to be if you don't rest when you can." She smiled slightly and continued. "You're not the only one who'll be in trouble if you go into battle sleep-deprived." She shyly gazed downward as if she was looking at an imaginary set of thumbs. She looked back up at me smiling slightly as she did so.

She had a good argument, of course, she was going to bring up our main goal into this. I couldn't help but think there was another reason to this, Maybe she got the wrong impression when I brought her up here. I had spent the day helping her with her skills. I had nothing else to do with my time and after catching her in the main plaza after the glitch that she had suffered flung her into our world. After noticing her stats and their comparison to the other Raid team members she would be having a hard time helping us out. I was partially glad she came along as I would have thrown myself into my depression if I didn't have a task. I swallowed looking at her again, he sweet smiles still there. She reminds me of Sachi, even if it's just a little. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Okay," I said, "Well then, excuse me."

I had stripped off my sweater revealing a black undershirt and kept the cotton feeling sweat pants on and walked around the bed. I kicked off my boots there as I looked over at Sinon. She had readjusted herself so she was on her stomach, It incidentally accented her curves more and she was adamantly at looking directly at the headboard even though she was kinda facing me. Her breasts were propped up on the pillow she was hugging as best as the sports bra would allow. I blinked and mentally kicked myself as I tossed my boots into the corner and pulled the sheets up to allow access to the bed.

After I was comfortable on my back I was looking up at the ceiling. Curiosity getting the better of me I looked over at Sinon. Who mimicked me by slowly turning her head to face me. She had her head propped up on one hand while the other was laid on the pillow, her skin was the polar opposite to her clothes and almost matched the sheets. She had an almost aloof look on her face as she met eyes with me. Her light brown eyes met my hazel ones and we just stared at each other without the cliche reaction: the instantly-getting-flustered-and-looking-away-after-looking-you-in-the-eye reaction.

"..."

"..."

"Shouldn't you go to sleep first?" Sinon finally said after a while of looking at each other silently. There it was, she wasn't wanting anything else from this but someone to occupy the other side of the bed, nothing more. Yet in my classic fashion, I couldn't let it sit like that.

"I think you should fall asleep first." She might not trust me yet and thinks I'd try something after she had fallen asleep. Other thoughts popped into my head but I immediately kicked them to the back of my mind. Keeping that aloof look on her face she spoke again.

"Maybe so," She admitted, "But I think, I might stay up a little while longer." I corrected the last statement in my mind, she might be thinking of doing something to me when I fall asleep. I again kicked that thought out, she watched my back today and I protected her, I doubt she would do anything of the sort. The week before I had to tell her how to open up her inventory and find out what she was called. I doubt she would attempt anything like that. Still, I was going to take advantage and press an earlier topic back on her.

"The same goes for you, though-" I said with a smile while facing back up at the ceiling but, keeping eye contact. "-About being in trouble when you're sleep-deprived. Strength is important for clearing the game."

This caused a frown to form on her face. She convinced me to get into bed with her, now she was pouting because I used the same words back at her.

"I get it, fine!" she pouted, "Goodnight!" she laid her head down on her pillow. Though she was still looking at me. She adjusted herself so her arms cradled her head on top of the pillow she had.

"Goodnight," I replied returning my look to the ceiling before closing my eyes. A few moments the lights turned off as the room registered that we both were going to sleep. I heard Sinon speak clear as day.

"I'm right by your side, you know-" Sinon said yet she cut herself off.

"Did you say something?" I said a few moments after that.

"Nothing special..." she said. It sounded like she was smiling as she said that. My face started to heat up after that comment. Why was she acting like this?

...Next day...

The next day I opened my eyes to seeing Sinon, she was very close to my face. I realised that I had must've rolled over and I was now facing the sound asleep Sinon. Though it wouldn't be for long as my breath must have been tickling her nose as it was wiggling and scrunching up in reaction to the breath coming out of my mouth. I covered my mouth and slowly sat up back in my spot that I had been sleeping in and looked around the room. Sun had been shining in and thus I checked my inventory. At the top, it showed the time. It said it was just past 7:30 AM.

"Morning..." she said softly.

"Morning Sinon," I replied looking at her. "Sleep well?"

"Mm- hmm~." she hummed and stretched. She sat up in bed and crossed her legs. She wasn't as... presentable as she was yesterday. He hair was messed up, clothes dishevelled and she looked considerably drowsy.

"I'll remember that your not a morning person then..." I said concealing a chuckle. She tilted her head to the comment then looked at herself. She realised her current state and grabbed a pillow and smacked me with it nearly knocking me off the bed. While I was disoriented. She opened her inventory and attached the outer shell of her armour. Her face was red from embarrassment as she rubbed her eyes and attempted to fix her hair. I smiled which she seemed to make face turn redder, if that was possible, which included her ears and neck. She had turned and sat with her legs dangling off the bed.

 _That was cute... Sinon... why couldn't you_ been _around at the start?_


End file.
